Enғerмera aѕιgnada
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: el únιco proвleмa de ѕer υn loвo, eѕ qυe cυando тe enғerмaѕ deвeѕ тoмar alrededor de cυarenтa cajaѕ de ғárмacoѕ anтιgrιpaleѕ… y eѕo en deғιnιтιva no deвe dejar nada вυeno en la cordυra de leaн. ѕυerтe qυe ѕeтн eѕ la enғerмera aѕιgnada.ιnceѕтo.leaн.х.ѕeтн


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary:** el únιco proвleмa de ѕer υn loвo, eѕ qυe cυando тe enғerмaѕ deвeѕ тoмar alrededor de cυarenтa cajaѕ de ғárмacoѕ anтιgrιpaleѕ… y eѕo en deғιnιтιva no deвe dejar nada вυeno en la cordυra de leaн. ѕυerтe qυe ѕeтн eѕ la enғerмera aѕιgnada.

**paιrιng:** leaн **х **ѕeтн

**warnιng:** ιnceѕтo

_******Enғerмera aѕιgnada**  
__by __Perséfone Black Turner_

— ¡_Achuuu_!

Seth rodó los ojos, al escuchar el sonoro estornudo. Lo único que podía indicarle el ruidoso esparcimiento de enfermedad era que Leah había despertado. Eso, y que las quince pastillas antigripales administradas hacia una hora no habían servido para nada. Esas eran la clase de cosas que sucedían cuando en tu sangre había una extraña magia ancestral que te hacia convertirte en un enorme lobo color arena, o en el caso de su hermana, una _hermosa_ loba color gris.

Se incorporó de un salto del comodo sofá, la película que tenia cuarenta y cinco minutos mirando no importaba mucho. _Al final el acecino terminará siendo su alter ego y no el policía al que todos creen culpable… _susurró una vocecita en su cabeza, recordándole que las películas de terror siempre terminaban igual. Suspiró, caminando hacia la habitación de Leah. Era aquella vocecita la que aparecía siempre que su hermana necesitase lo que fuera, desde un abrazo hasta un vaso de agua, para convencerlo de ir a su lado.

_Siempre_.

—Toc. Toc —llamó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta pintada de color blanco y astillada en todo el borde por las incontables veces que su hermana cerraba con un estridente portazo. Se sintió un poco estúpido diciendo el ruido que solían causar las puertas al ser golpeadas, casi como si fuese a hablarle a un niño de dos años—. ¿Ya estas despierta?

— ¡_Seeeethhhhiii_! —un agudo grito por parte del bulto de sabanas bajo las cuales se debía encontrar la Clearwater le dio la bienvenida.

El aludido parpadeo, sorprendido.

¿Acababa de llamarlo…_Sethii_?

— ¡Oh Sethii! —repitió una voz nasal y constipada. _Si, en definitiva era Leah. Como decía Jake, nadie más podría escucharse tan gracioso al tener la nariz congestionada_—. Te había extrañado tanto.

¿Oh? ¿Sethii? ¿Extrañar? ¿TANTO?

Bien, ¿Quién narices era la que estaba en la cama con la nariz congestionada y qué demonios había hecho con su hermana mayor?

—_Esto_, ¿Leah? —preguntó, dubitativo, acercándose a la cama y procurando no pisar ninguno de los pañuelos desechables utilizados que yacían espaciados en el piso.

Una encantadora y nasal risa resonó en el cuarto. Seth quedó pasmado a mitad del camino. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba reír así. Desde que Sam había hecho…_lo que hizo_, Leah jamás había reído de aquella forma…que en el fondo tanto le gustaba.

—Claro que si, _tontito_ —rió, una vez más, como si hubiese recordado el mejor chiste que le hubiesen contado—. ¿Quién mas iba a ser?

¿La misma Leah que solía decir que agregar diminutivos a las palabras era estúpido y molesto acababa de llamarlo _tontito_? Dios, esto era más que una gripa. Debía marcar al 911 cuán rápido pudiese y decirle al doctor Cullen que llegara a casa con tres ambulancias y dos equipos de reanimación…

…estaban perdiendo a Leah.

Llegó a su lado, solo para comprobar que ninguna extraña habitaba la cama llena de mantas de todos los colores. Cabello color azabache enredado y revuelto, una nariz roja y congestionada a la vista, unos ojos irritados pero brillantes y una deslumbrante sonrisa acompañada del más adorable sonrojo le dieron un cordial saludo.

En verdad era Leah.

Pero no la misma Leah que hacía dos días había regresado a casa maldiciendo tras haber tenido que atravesar media península de Olympic con la lluvia en su rostro y el frio calándole los huesos. Su madre le había dicho que eso tenía por haber salido a caminar cuando amenazaba por llover. Él sabía que en realidad Jared había hecho un comentario nada amable sobre lo molesto que era ver a Sam a través de sus ojos, logrando que la Clearwater enfureciera y simplemente explotara entrando en fase y corriendo lo más rápido que sus veloces patas le permitían.

Miró con atención su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Era seguro: aquella no era la misma Leah que le había ventado la madre a la madre naturaleza y se había encerrado en su cuarto tras un tan típico portazo.

— ¿Te duele algo? —tocó su frente, ignorando la última pregunta formulada por ella, intentando averiguar si tenía fiebre. Ese había sido su trabajo los últimos días: ser el termómetro oficial de la familia. Sue siempre sentía la frente de Leah ardiendo, pero él al ser también un lobo, podría saber si en realidad tenía la temperatura alta. Pero ahora su madre había tenido que salir a abastecerse con una nueva cantidad de antigripales y su tarea había crecido.

_"Quédate en casa a cuidar a tu hermana. Puede despertar y necesitar cualquier cosa. Ayúdala en lo que necesite y dale lo que te pida"_

Y en menos de dos segundos había pasado de ser Seth Clearwater para transformarse en la enfermera de turno.

Bueno, no le molestaba tanto ser la enfermera si la enferma era Leah.

_Nota mental para mí: no dejar que los chicos de la manada vean esa afirmación la próxima vez que entremos en fase_ agregó la vocecita con prevención, mientras él seguía midiéndole la temperatura.

—No, no tengo nada —sonrió, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes—. Esto perfeeecta —canturreó, remarcando la vocal.

Seth elevó una ceja. ¿A qué se debía el inusual buen ánimo? Por lo que veía no se había recuperado ni un poco.

—_Mhm,_ tienes fiebre —aseguró, retirando la mano de su cálida frente—. Traeré un paño con agua fría para ponerlo en la frente…—le explicó, girando hacia la puerta.

— ¡No! —se incorporó de la cama, tomando su brazo derecho con ambas manos.

El menor se giró preocupado, de inmediato.

A Leah le empezó a doler algo. Leah está teniendo un ataque. Leah necesita otra medicina. Leah se está ahogando. Leah necesita el método RCP…

Más de cinco mil afirmaciones llegaron a su cabeza al escuchar su negativa a dejarlo ir y todas iniciaban igual.

"Leah necesita…"

La miro expectante, con la preocupación saltando a la vista.

Y entonces solo la vio explotar en carcajadas, bajo su atónita mirada.

— ¡Tienes que verlo! —exclamó, aun riendo, aferrándolo con fuerza para que no pudiera marcharse.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó, empezando a enfadarse. Aquello en verdad empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—El cielo…el cielo…—el sonrojo creció en sus mejillas, derritiéndose con majestuosidad sobre su pequeña nariz—. ¡Es tan azul! —y la lluvia de carcajadas inundó de nuevo el pequeño cuarto.

La expresión de Seth era todo un poema.

¿El cielo…

Ella continuó riendo de forma histérica y compulsiva.

…es tan azul?

Ni con tres ambulancias y dos equipos médicos sería suficientes para traer su cordura de regreso. La gripa había enloquecido a su hermana por completo.

— ¿Cómo? —fue todo lo que sus labios y raciocinio pudieron articular.

— ¡Solo tienes que mirarlo! —Para su enorme sorpresa Leah se incorporó por completo y lo tomó de los hombros, jalándolo hacia la cama para que pudiese ver el cielo a través de la ventana—. ¡Es completamente azul! —su risa, tan única e inusual, resonó en su oído.

—Leah, Leah, vasta. Creo que la fiebre te ha vuelto loca. Así que tomaré el teléfono y llamaré al doctor Cullen para que…—la frase quedó perdida en el aire, al momento en que Seth notó lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Allí estaba, tan cerca y su alcance. El hermoso cabello color negro completamente desarreglado, la nariz roja, los ojos brillantes y la deslumbrante sonrisa. Justo allí, tan endemoniadamente cerca.

Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón latió con fuerza. Y casi sufre un ataque cardiaco al descubrir la _incómoda _posición en la que habían quedado sobre la cama.

La femenina risa, en su oído, lo sacó de aquel estado de letargo.

—Oh, Sethii ¿Por qué estas sonrojado? —preguntó, divertida, juntando sus narices. Él, por su parte, sintió como toda su cabeza empezaba a girar. Su razón se montaba en una inexistente montaña rusa mientras sus nervios crecían a flor de piel—. ¿Por qué Sethii?

Era tan anormal escucharla hablar así.

—Yo…—tragó, en seco—. …_esto_…

— ¡Mira mira, el rojo creció en tu piel! —se carcajeo, cual niña pequeña al descubrir algo sumamente obvio, cuando tomo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos.

No estaba bien, _para nada_, que se sonrojara al sentirla tan cerca. No estaba bien, _para nada_, que no estuviese sentido asco al tener sus labios tan cerca. No estaba bien, _para nada_, querer acabar con el especio que los separaba.

Para nada.

—Dime porque Sethii —pidió, con voz dulce, jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello, sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro—. Dímelo…

Los quince fármacos habían hecho más que intentar curar su gripa. La habían _drogado_ por completo. Fijó la vista en sus labios. Y no podía, no debía, aprovecharse de su hermana si estaba _drogada_.

Debía incorporarse, debía alejarse. Debía hacerlo antes que algo malo…

—Seth —llamó ella, logrando que su hermano menor fijase su mirada sobre la de ella. No había más "Sethii" y el tono divertido e infantil se había perdido—. Bésame.

_"Quédate en casa a cuidar a tu hermana. Puede despertar y necesitar cualquier cosa. Ayúdala en lo que necesite y dale lo que te pida"_

…

Dale lo que ella te pida.

_"Bésame"_

Solo pudo agradecer al doctor Cullen por haberle formulado tantos medicamentos. Agradecer lo que el consumo excesivo de fármacos causaba en los lobos con el metabolismo tan avanzado. Agradecer porque Leah viera el cielo tan azul y por haber querido enseñárselo. Agradecer a la constante vocecita que clamaba victoria en su cabeza.

Y solo pudo agradecer a Sue por dejarlo como el enfermero asignado cuando sus labios se juntaron.


End file.
